


Can You Really Blame Him?

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Dog Tags, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, one short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve sees Tony wearing his old tags and realizes he likes it.Like really, really likes it.





	Can You Really Blame Him?

“What are you wearing?” He asks as soon as he sees the silver chain around Tony’s neck. Even if he didn’t have superhuman sight, he’d be able to spot that chain from a mile away, in a fog, at night.

He knew the familiar knots on the links, the worn silver, even after all of these years.

“What? Oh right, I’ve been meaning to give this to you, found it in some of my dad’s old things, I kept forgetting so I figured it’d be harder to forget it I wore them and why are you looking at me like that?” Tony rambles as his eyes focus on his face.

He isn’t even sure what his face looks like, he’s feeling about a million different things right now. 

But seeing his old dog tags around Tony’s neck, the one thing he feels more than anything is lust. 

He can’t explain why the feeling rips through him like a bullet, but all of a sudden all he can think about it Tony, naked, wearing nothing else.

“Okay, seriously, the silence here is not making me feel less concerned about what your face is doing. Is that anger? Are you mad I’m wearing them? I’m sorry, like I said I just wanted to remember to give them back to you, you know how my memory can be-“ Tony rambles, going to remove the dog tags from his neck.

“I’m not mad.” He finally utters, trying to remember how to use words. And trying to remember that this is his friend, his teammate, his buddy.

And you’re not supposed to think about nailing your friend against his work bench while he’s wearing only your dog tags, sweat glistening off his skin, moaning your name-

“Okay, then why are you looking at me like that? Are you upset? Honestly, Steve, I’m not trying to freak out or anything but-“ Tony begins to ramble and he realizes he needs to shove these thoughts back into the closet where they belong.

“Surprise. I’m surprised.” He finally utters out lamely. He can’t exactly say he’s beyond turned on and trying to hide the bulge in his pants before his good ol’ buddy notices and things get even weirder.

“Oh. Yeah that makes sense. They probably should be in a museum or something, glad they’re not though, so you can have them. What is this one dent on here from anyway?” Tony asks as he crosses the room, holding the tags in his hand.

Tony is suddenly far too close to him, leaning over into his space, making it even harder to push the thoughts away.

He suddenly sees the familiar dent and lets out a little laugh, “That was from Bucky and the time he tried to use my shield. Let’s say he didn’t try to use it again.”

“Captain America, almost taken out by a clumsy friend and a prototype.” Tony says with a laugh, not leaning out of his personal space.

“Glad that story didn’t make it in the history books.” He says, reaching out his hand to touch the metal tags. They’ve aged since the last time he held them, but they’re still so familiar, like a living memory. 

All of a sudden it feels much to personal to have Tony wearing them. He didn’t even know the impact it had on him, like he was claiming Tony, marking him as his own. And Tony just wore them as an easy reminder.

“Please take them off.” He says softly as he looks away. His lust is quickly curbed by the soft, dull pain of heartache. Not even heartache, that means at least there was something there in the first place. Instead all he had was sad feelings he would never speak out loud, 

“Okay, sure… Is everything okay? Your face just all dark and… closed off. Like you just thought of something you wish you hadn’t.” Tony mutters, putting his hand under his chin to tilt his face up.

“Just… do you ever wish you could change something? You know you can’t but you still can’t stop thinking about it?” He whispers, knowing he’s skirting dangerously close to the edge.

“Every day of my life.” Tony whispers back softly, “But we can’t live our lives wishing for things we can’t change. We just try to change what we can. With everything we’ve gone through… Pain, loss, regret… We can’t change something but we can make them better.”

“Better.” He whispers, fingering the dog tags Tony is still wearing. Before he can think too hard, he grabs Tony’s hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it gently. Is it better to tell your friend you love them or better to live with the burden and not ruin what they had?

“Steve…” Tony whispers, not pulling his hand away. He takes this as a good sign and pulls Tony closer, kissing him gently on the lips this time. When Tony doesn’t balk, he deepens the kiss, holding on to Tony’s hand the whole time.

“Better?” He asks softly, feeling his heart race a million miles an hour while he waits for Tony to say something.

“Better.” Tony whispers, a smile breaking out across his face. It so genuine and heartwarming, Steve can’t help but kiss him again.

“And you can keep the dog tags. They look really good on you.” He whispers when he pulls away, the smile on his face probably just as wide as Tony’s.

“Really?” Tony asks, running his fingers over the chain. 

“Yeah. But you can’t blame me for kissing you when you’re wearing them.” He says, giving Tony a once over.

“Well then you can’t blame me for wearing them all the time then.” Tony says, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“Well then you can’t blame me if I end up doing more than kissing you.” He whispers, feeling himself blush slightly at his own boldness.

“These tags are never coming off then.” Tony says, this time his smile is downright dirty.

And he really can’t be blamed for what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
